Corda Bamba
by K-chan Murgan
Summary: Ino e Sakura são amigas. Mas uma simples conversa por telefone pôde desfazer uma amizade de anos.


Ino e Sakura são amigas. Mas uma simples conversa por telefone pôde desfazer uma amizade de anos.

**-----------**

O telefone tocou...

- Mochi mochi?

- Sakura-chan?

- Hai.

- Sou eu, Ino.

- Ino-chan?!

- É...

- Onde você está?

- Aqui.

- "Aqui"? Aqui onde?

- Em casa.

- Ué... Você não deveria estar a pelo menos dois mil quilômetros daqui, numa calorenta praia do norte?

- Eu não fui.

- Você está brincando!

- É... Não fui mesmo!

- Que é que há? Umas férias dessas, um calor desse, uma boca dessa e você... Pô, Ino-chan, algum problema?

- Apenas um problema.

- Que tamanho?

- Sei lá, testa. Você, alguma vez, já mediu o tamanho de um problema?

- Xiii... Pela sua vóz, a coisa deve ser grave.

- E é.

- Posso saber qual é o problema então?

- Foi por isso que te liguei, Sakura-chan.

- Então, desembuche, porca-chan minha companheira.

Breve pausa. Ino, siolenciosa, reunia ânimo para continuar a conversa.

- Acho que estou gostando...

- ... de alguém!

- Acho que sim.

- Viva, até que enfim! Quem é? O Naruto?

- ... Por que diabos eu ficaria com um baka?

- Huhauhaha... Tá, tá. Gomen... Então esse cara é o Shikamaru?

- Não, não... Com o Shikamaru já acabou há tempos... E você sabe muito bem disso.

- Nunca se sabe, né, Ino-chan? De repente, uma recaída...

- Não, com ele acabou mesmo.

- Então me diz, quem é o feliz ganhador desse coração sofrido?

- Depois eu te conto. Tenho medo de não dar certo, de ser ilusão minha, ou bincadeira dele.

- Segredinho comigo, Ino-chan?

- Não é segredo. Dá um tempo. Não estou segura.

- Hum... Até posso imaginar esses olhinhos azuis, pequeninos, olhando aqui e alí, sem sossego. Mas conta essa história desde o começo, Ino.

- Tem pouca coisa pra contar.

- Mas tem coisa escondida, Conheço você, Ino-chan. Tem coisa escondida aí.

- Não tem não.

- Então, fala. Solta essa história de amor... Que adjetivo vamos dar: triste? Sem fim? Incompleto?...

- Pare com isso, testa-chan!

- Tá, tá... Parei. Agora fale.

- Bem... Essa história não teve dia mercado pra começar... Não me lembro quando foi que trocamos olhares mais sérios pela primeira vez...

- Isso dá filme, Ino-chan.

- ... Acho que foi há uns três meses, mais ou menos. Ele estava com a namorada...

- Então esse é o problema.

- É.

- Mas não é seu. O problema é dele e dela.

- É meu também. Eu sou a famosa terceira ponta do triângulo amoroso.

- A ponta privilegiada...

- Sabe, quanto você convive com as pessoas sem notar nada de diferente ou especial... De repete, um dia daí um clique. Acho que a convivência vai se ajeitando dentro da gente até que explode.

- Depois desse primeiro clique... Ligou a eletricidade...

- Depois disso, seguiu-se uma conversa silenciosa pelos olhos. Até a primeira palavra de compromisso, de ligação...

- E a namorada dele sem perceber...

- Sem perceber... Isso me faz mal.

- Ow, Ino-chan! Vocês escondem bem!

- Não é tanto assim, Sakura. Conversamos algumas vezes, sabemos que nasceu um sentimento forte entre nós...

- Só isso?

- Não. Nos conhecemos um pouco mais...

- Sabe o Naruto...

- E o que o Naruto tem a ver com essa história?!

- Com o naruto, nada. Mas com o que ele falou, muito.

- E o que ele falou?

- Que amor sem beijo é como ramen sem tempeiro.

- Ora, Porca-chan. Vá plantar batatas!

Sakura e Ino riram gostoso pelos fios de telecomunicação.

- Acabou?

- Não. Você não vai me deixar falar!

- Você fica enrolando, Ino. E daí?

- E daí que a coisa caminhou nesse compasso: eu, ele e a namorada.

- A que não sabe.

- Pelo jeito não.

- Por que "pelo jeito"?

- Porque eu pedi a ele que falasse com ela, antes de firmarmos qualquer coisa entre nós. Pedi antes de eu vigiar.

- E ele?

- Não falou. O que você acha disso, Sakura?

- Nada de especial, pra te falar francamente. Eu acho que está cheio de casos como esse. Acho que quando alguém gosta de alguém, certamente outro alguém estará perdendo... Tem um comentarista de economia da televisão que fiz que em matéria de economia ninguém tem algo pra dar que não seja tirado de outro. Acho que é mais ou menos assim.

- Mesmo quando as três pessoas se conhecem e as duas pontas do triângulo são amigos?

Sakura foi antingida pelo recado. Engoliu sua fala galhofeira.

- Você quer dizer que é amiga da namorada dele, Ino?

- Quero dizer isso mesmo, Sakura.

- Bem, aí o caso muda de figura.

- Você percebe agora a causa da minha aflição?

- Percebo...

- E agora?

- Agora... - Sakura fez uma pausa - Eu faria a mesma coisa que você fez. Ele tem que escolher: uma ou outra.

- E dá pra viajar assim, Sakura?

- Não, não dá,

Pausa prolongada.

- Eu conheço?

- Conhece.

- Sou eu?

- É... Uma de nós vai dançar...

Sakura não terminou de falar. Do outro lado, um barulho seco de fone no gancho pôs fim à conversa.

**Fim**

* * *

Ohhhh!! Deu pra perceber quem é 'ele', né? xD Ino x Sasuke x Sakura... Legal, gostei dessa fic 8D Mas os créditos vão para a minha amiga, Line! - Já que foi ela quem viu uma história e modificou, depois passou para mim e pediu para passar para a net... Enfim, eu o fiz \o\ tem outra fanfic dela à caminho xD "Deixe com Sasuke!" Quem quiser saber mais, veja em "Projetos Futuros" ;Dd

Reviews, please! - (Obs: A palavra "Fim" foi toscona xD)


End file.
